


Maybe Not

by the_vantas_69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vantas_69/pseuds/the_vantas_69





	Maybe Not

**BE KARKAT**

 You have always been Karkat idiot . Now you are in a dark alley. You ran away from your bullies, friends, and your family. The reason is you were gay. You told your dad a year ago and he stop talking to you. Kankri, your brother, tried to help , but you are a lost cause so you ran away . Now you’re here at a dark alley with no food. Your stomach started to whimpering .

 

- **CRUNCH** -

 You get on your feet quickly. The footsteps get closer. This guy is looking at you with black eyes . He then throws a knife to your shoulder. The last thing you hear is a yell. It wasn’t yours. Your eyes close and you smile for the first time in months. Today is the day .

 

** BE THE DORK **

 School ended today. Your feet run out the door and go straight out.  You were going to watch a new Nicolas Cage movie with ~~Karkat~~ . No John stop Karkat is gone stop remember , but you can't . ~~Karkat is like your best friend~~ . Wait scratch that Dave is your best friend. Karkat is something more to you. You run faster making sure you don’t knock into any crying babies or men is black and white suits.

 

 Yes finally your at the Sbrub Theater .

"may I have 1 ticket for the new Nic Cage movie" you say cheerfully.

 

 The woman with blue hair gives it to you with a disgustful face. You smile because it remind of Karkat. John for fuck sake stop remember. You run in the dark room and get ready to watch the movie .

 

**-HALF AN HOUR LATER-**

 

You leave. John you can't do this without him. So you walk out with a frown . The woman looks at you and smiles. You flick her off .  The dark covers your body from the beautiful lights.

 

"FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK" You here in an alley.

  It sounded like Karkat . No it cant he's been gone for months but you heart disagrees. You walk in the narrow dark alley. There is blood every as red as  rose .You get closer. Everything in your body turns numb. It can't be no . Your in denial . Then you grab him. The only thing you can do is run with his body .


End file.
